


A True Day of Devotion

by CheeseAndCake



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crack, Found Family, Gen, Gustav is Not a Good Dad, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other heroes are mentioned - Freeform, Sharena and Alfonse Deserve Better, Somewhat a Salf Fic, Why Didn’t Sharena Get an Alt?, maybe crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseAndCake/pseuds/CheeseAndCake
Summary: Sharena isn't invited to her own family's Day of Devotion, and Alfonse has to spend the entire day with his former enemies and his father. Both are dreading the event in their own way.It's a good think the Order of Heroes were never the type to let others suffer.The idea (and some some of the lines) came from https://iturbide.tumblr.com/ (under the tag “operation: devotion”)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	A True Day of Devotion

The Day of Devotion was coming up. A time where family and friends celebrated the bonds they shared and all they were grateful for. The air was buzzing with excitement as the Order of Heroes prepared for the event.

It was a well known fact that nearly everyone within the order loved the prince and princess, and this year, not only was the Askr royal family celebrating it, but so was Veronica, Líf, and Thrasir!

So why wasn’t Sharena wearing her costume?

 _That_ sent a ripple of concern through the crowd. Sharena was the heart of the Order. For her to not participate in the day... it was impossible!

Then, The Summoner mentioned that Sharena wasn’t wearing her costume _because she didn’t have one_.

If the first statement sent a ripple, then the last one sent a tidal wave. How could Sharena not have a costume?! She was the heart of the Order! Even the most cold-hearted of heroes looked at her fondly! Her and Alfonse always wore their costumes together. Unless... the former king didn’t invite her.

_King Gustav didn’t even invite his own daughter to The Day of Devotion._

Immediately, the heroes closest to her stared planning- Reginn would take her to the most distracting carnival games, Eir would be pointing out the best food stands, Katrina would keep an eye out for Gustav, and Fjorm would make sure he never saw her. Any other heroes who saw Gustav would signal Fjorm or Katrina so they would be able to keep an eye out.

It was a perfect plan to make sure Sharena would have a good time, and Alfonse could spend the day with his family without worrying.

They spent the entire day before the event familiarising themselves with the terrain, the objectives, and their opponents. This would be one of their most important missions yet.

In the end though, nothing went according to plan.

* * *

The chaos began like this: on the day, The Summoner, still in a surprisingly grumpy mood, ranted to the Grimas about Gustav- about how he refused to show his son and daughter he loved them until he was at death’s door. About how before he needed to, he refused to talk to Alfonse for months despite knowing the child could die any day. About how all he left his children with was an apology and years of emotional abuse.

The Grimas, who usually keep secrets, decided- _no, this isn’t going to be one of them_ , because while they may not _like_ the prince, they at least _respected_ him (an incredible feat for a human to pull off).

So they spread the word, making sure to let it slip to a few key individuals, and the Order of Heroes has never been known for letting a member suffer.

* * *

Líf stated at the man he once called “father” unamused. Any love he held for the man died long ago, but this was enough to fuel is rage.

His Sharena had died at Hel’s hands, begging for Alfonse to save himself. He would give _everything_ for another chance to see her, even just for a moment. He should-

Thrasir placed her hand on his trembling one, clearly sensing that we was going to do something reckless. At least Alfonse and Veronica are suffering with him, if their shared glances when the former king wasn't looking were anything to go by. Somehow, that didn’t lighten his mood.

This Gustav and Henriette still had their daughter, and they- they don’t even care. Sharena was a blessing, a kindness that they've thrown away, and _they-_ ...He held no love towards them, and the things left said and unsaid by him and his Gustav only added to that mix of negativity and indifference.

So when he noticed Matthew looking at him and signing “cause distraction” he didn’t hesitate to softly squeeze Thrasir’s hand, gasp as loudly as possible, point in a random direction, and scream at the top of his lungs “Is that Hel’s army?!” 

Predictably, Gustav and Henriette looked towards where he was pointing, drawing their weapons. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jaffar grab Alfonse. Thrasir- who put two and two together faster than the royal “parents” did- quickly grabbed Veronica and threw her at Nino, giving the girl a sharp nod before the four of them disappeared into the crowd.

Matthew gave Líf a thumbs up before he, too, vanished.

It all happened so quickly, that there were still a few seconds before Gustav turned around, nostrils flaring, and said, in a deceptively calm voice, “Where. Exactly. Did you see ‘Hel’s army’?”

“My mistake,” Líf said without changing tone or looking away from Gustav’s eyes, “It must have just been a flock of Henry’s crows.”

Huh. In his world, he never saw his fa- Gustav’s face turn that colour before.

“Well, then tell up where my son went?!” Gustav demanded, clearly refraining from making a scene.

“I was under the impression that parents were supposed to be responsible for their _children_.” Gods, he had waited so long to say that, and the best part was _they were in public._ Gustav _couldn't do a thing_. Shouting would draw attention, and Gustav needed to maintain his image of a _loving king_ who _oh-so-nobly sacrificed himself for his son_ (his **heir** ).

Burying his glee, he looked slightly to the left of Gustav. “Don’t worry, it look’s like he’s right over there.” He continued, pointing at someone who clearly wasn’t Alfonse. 

Gustav took a deep breath in, puffed his chest out, and practically marched in the direction Líf had pointed. Henriette sighed, but followed him.

This day might not be so bad after all.

* * *

While Sharena and Alfonse were out enjoying the day with their friends, Anna was hard at work within the barracks. Such was the life of a hero, but it was a life she had chosen.

“We need as many volunteers as we can get! Anyone with blue hair or a height of 170cm! Anyone!” She yelled, making sure everyone could hear her. “If you’re good at sewing, we need you! If you have white hair and are around 110cm, we need you! Please volunteer!”

Luckily, blue hair was a common trait for heroes, and within the hour, she had 5 people working on clothes, and 3 people with white hair and over 20 with blue volunteering as decoys.

She looked at the line of people the same height who were willing to dye their hair. This would take a while, but if it was for her teammates, she would do it.

Such was the life of a hero.

* * *

Líf saw that Sharena, Veronica, and Alfonse out of the corner of his eye. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, winning prizes from carnival games, eating the sample food. He winced. That was... good. It was _good._ They should be enjoying their lives.

“There he is!” Gustav exclaimed as he stalked... in the wrong direction. Well, at least Sharena’s day won’t be ruined.

“There you are, boy?!”

Still, he wondered how Gustav’s eyesig...

“What do you want, old man?”

Oh.

 _Oh,_ that was _hilarious_. He felt Thrasir give his hand two quick squeezes, and he knew she was laughing on the inside as well.

Because standing before Gustav, dressed in a poor copy of Alfonse’s festival outfit, was Ike.

Now that he was actually searching for it, Líf noticed at least 10 people with blue hair and white clothes, and at least one person pretending to be Veronica.

To think he was originally dreading this event.

This was going to be _fantastic_.

* * *

Alfonse smiled as he walked back to his chambers side by side with his sister and the he- and his friends, their hands filled with carnival prizes and sweets, the mysterious tension he felt earlier gone.

“I’m really glad,” he smiled before he split up from the group, “that Father let us have the day to just... have fun like this.”

He herd a snort and then a grunt come from his right, he tuned to see Líf and Thrasir there, with Líf rubbing his elbow. Immediately, the atmosphere seemed to become somber.

“Did you have an enjoyable Day of Devotion?” He asked Líf and Thrasir, somewhat dreading the answer. Líf had, after all, been forced to spend the day with another version of his dead father. That... might not have been healthy for him.

“Yeah,” Líf replied, snapping Alfonse out of his thoughts. “the best one I’ve had in years.”'

Alfonse couldn’t see his mouth, but he had the distinct impression that Líf was _grinning._

* * *

Somewhere, unseen by the rest of the heroes, The Summoner crackled. Their phone clearly displayed Gustav covered in mud and feathers, _Líf and Thrasir certainly had a good time._ They were going to keep this. Along with the other 37 photos. Líf and Thrasir won't get in trouble. After all, it's not their fault if they just happen to see Alfonse close to a pile of mud, and if something _just happened_ to fall in it as Gustav passed; or if chickens and crows _just happened_ to peck him- probably because of his shiny trinkets.

Still, they were surprised at how well Thrasir could throw bird food without it getting noticed. They underestimated her skill. 

And that was ignoring the other pranks. Truely, this was the greatest Day of Devotion they've ever attended. 

Leave it to the Order of Heroes to turn this day completely around. It really said something about how much the Order liked Alfonse and Sharena that they were willing to spend the entire Day of Devotion making sure the two had a good time. 

And to think, all it took to get hated enemies to work together was prince and princess they loved, and a king they loathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at midnight, so please tell me if I've made any mistakes!


End file.
